Haku Onmyoji
Haku Onmyoji (オンミオジ ハク, Onmioji Haku) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. He is the Leader of Team 27, therefore making him sensei of Resshi Hyūga, Kaiji Inuzuka, and Ken Nara. He is a member of the Neo-Jinchūriki. Background Born to an unknown Uchiha Male and Senju Female, he was adopted as a Child by Zako Onmyoji. Since before he could remember he was trained to be a great ninja, and to do what he must to protect Konoha. As a young child he showed great promise, with chakra control on par with that of a Genin by the time he could walk, and roughly equivalent to that of a Jōnin by the time the Chūnin exams began. He showed much talent once he began his real ninja training, and is known to have mastered at the very least 1 Forbidden Jutsu by the time of his promotion to Genin. He had a habit of making good use of his Sharingan, copying and eventually mastering many Jutsu he would see performed. Unbeknownst to him, he was also a Jinchūriki,a Neo-Jinchūriki to be exact. The Neo-Jinchūriki are a group similar to previous generations of Jinchūriki, but with Tailed Beasts that have been reincarnated into new forms. He is the Jinchūriki of the 9-tailed Dragon, Ryukei. He first discovered this on a mission that ended in disaster. While on an escort mission, his squad was ambushed and one of his friends was unfortunately killed in battle. Witnessing this, he freaked out and entered his One-tailed state, viciously beating and eventually killing the assailants. Afterwards, he would go through years of intense training to focus both his chakra and his control over his Tailed Beast. He became an ANBU for a short period of time before Part II, But eventually decided it wasn't for him and he decided instead he wanted to train a squad of Genin, and roughly a month before Part II began he was given his first squad to train. Appearance Haku looks similar to Sasuke Uchiha, besides the fact that he is much larger than Sasuke. He normally wears a sleeveless, lavender-purple zippered shirt, along with an unzipped Jōnin Flak Jacket, Baggy black pants, and boots that look remarkably similar to the ones Sakura Haruno wears in Naruto Shippuden. He also wears a necklace similar to the First Hokage's Necklace, and wraps his forehead protector (which is black in color) around his upper left arm. Personality He is sarcastic and confident, and occasionally short tempered. He has been described as being brash and even once or twice callous while in combat. Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to his comrades and will protect them at all costs, and would be willing to sacrifice his life for them if need be. During an attack on Konoha in which his squad was charged to be part of the unit defending the village, he redirected an almost certainly fatal Lightning Release technique to hit solely himself, giving his squad and other fellow ninja a chance to subdue the attackers. He was later hospitalized, but walked from the hospital merely a day after his admittance, seemingly fully healed. Abilities Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Trivia Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Senju Clan Category:Articles Undergoing Construction